


every minute and second (that you spend with me)

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Now I was thinking maybe you could give me a tour of the Head Quarters.”[A smutty episode tag for "The Virgin Gary"]





	every minute and second (that you spend with me)

**Author's Note:**

> The writer's may be coward unwilling to give us Avalance smut, but I am not.

“Now I was thinking maybe you could give me a tour of the Head Quarters.” 

_ A tour _ .

A thinly veiled pretense really, because the second they are away from the party Sara is pushing up against her forcing her back against the hallway wall. Ava can still hear the party going on, too close to be comfortable with what she knows Sara has on her mind. 

But for a moment Ava gives in.

Kisses Sara back.

Because Sara’s right here in front of her and it’s been days since they last saw each other, the Legends busy with an anachronism - the  _ last  _ anachronism - while Ava sorted things out on her end. It’s been a  _ while _ , too long, though they were at the point that any moment without Sara felt like too long.

Which was why… 

Once the party was over… 

But for now -

For now she focuses on Sara, pressed up against her, kissing Ava like it’s the only thing that actually matters in all of time. Sara always kisses like this, like each kiss is the first, like each kiss might be the last. Ava’s not certain that she’ll ever be used to someone kissing her like this. 

It’s easy enough to focus on Sara kissing her and to ignore the sounds of party that really is too close.

But it’s Sara’s hands, on the button of her blouse that brings Ava back to attention. She pulls away, even though she would rather not, forcing space between them - “I thought,” Ava starts, a little breathless, she starts again, “I thought you wanted to tour?”

Sara smirks at her, pressing her leg forward, in between Ava’s and  _ oh  _ how easy it would be to give in. “You still up for that, baby?”

Ava lets her eyes slip shut, lingering in the moment for just one more second. In the way Sara takes the opening to press kisses to the exposed skin of Ava’s neck.

“You’re a menace,” Ava tells her. “You know, I worked very hard on that party and you’re not even enjoying it.”

Sara hums, her lips still against Ava’s neck, such that she can feel the vibration of Sara’s words when she starts to speak. “There’s some _ one _ else I’d much rather be enjoying.” 

A menace.

Truly.

Ava would say she’s not certain why she puts up with Sara, but she knows, knows how easily she fell for this wonderful woman. 

When Ava opens her eyes and pushes Sara off of her, the other woman goes willingly, with only a small pout. “You’re not really giving me a tour are you?”

“Just to my office,” Ava replies. “Unlike my office at our Star City location, this one actually has doors that lend us a bit more  _ privacy _ .” 

While Sara may have been a bit of an exhibitionist. Something that Ava had become very well aware of over the last few months. One of them had to be a bit classier. Which meant, up until this moment, office sex had been off the table. 

There’s no missing the look in Sara’s eyes when she realizes that that is no longer the case.

Sara’s hands slips down, locking her fingers with Ava, and somehow despite the fact that they were just making out in the middle of her workplace,  _ this  _ feels like the most intimate action of them all. Ava’s heartbeat flutters up into her throat at Sara’s touch. All logical thought sliding out the window when Sara rubs her thumb in small circles against the back of Ava’s hand. 

As Ava leads the way down the winding halls of the Time Bureau, Sara says, “Just out of curiosity, when were you going to mention that your Head Quarters was in DC.” 

Ava barely resists the urge to laugh at that. “Did you just not question the fact that my apartment is in DC?”

Sara stops walking for a second, and Ava turns when she tugs on her hand. An honestly confused expression on Sara’s face, as if she really hadn’t realized where Ava’s apartment was. 

This time Ava cannot help but laugh, her voice a teasing coo when she says. “Oh Sara, that’s adorable, you really didn’t realize.” 

“Shut up,” Sara says, tugging her close against and kissing her so that Ava has no choice but to do so.

Not that she minds.

It’s just a short kiss. 

“Please tell me your office is somewhere around here,” Sara says, “Otherwise I’m pulling you into the next closet I see and having my way with you.” 

“Well, in that case…”

“Ava, baby,” Sara pouts just a little. “Come on, I want to fuck you on your big fancy Director’s desk. Don’t you want that?”

And well… She  _ does _ .

She might not be as much of an exhibitionist as Sara is, but there’s something about it. About the thought of breaking in her office with Sara that has Ava a lot more eager than she normally would be. 

Ava doesn’t waste time leading them there. 

The second the door to her office shuts behind them Sara is kissing her again, hot and with intention, and Ava allows herself to be led backwards until the back of her legs hit the desk.

There’s already a bit of a height difference between them, and when Ava braces herself on the edge of her desk it only becomes more pronounced, but Sara doesn’t seem to mind. Moving at once to kiss at her neck and work at the buttons of her shirt again. This time Ava doesn’t stop her. Instead she just does her best to stay standing as, once her shirt is unbuttoned Sara’s lips move further down. 

Kisses against her throat. 

Against her collarbone.

Along the curve of the cup of her bra.

Feather light against her stomach and -

“Sara,” she says, a little bit breathless when she realizes where this is going.

“Let me help you feel good,  _ Director Sharpe _ .”

It always sends chills through her when Sara says her title like  _ that _ , and Ava was already more than happy to give in, but now, she pushes down against her desk to raise her hips off the wooden surface.

And Sara makes a noise half like a laugh as she undoes the button of Ava’s pants and pulls them down her legs a moment later.

Doing this here of all places feels a little wild, a little reckless, a little bit like a  _ Legend  _ and less like the prim and proper Time Bureau Agent that Ava was made to be. But it feels right. And really, it’s not as if Ava really ever had planned on resisting. Not when it was  _ Sara _ . 

It’s easy to lose herself to the moment.

To forget about all her worries and concerns.

About the question that she plans on asking Sara later that night.

Instead she focuses on Sara. 

Sara who presses kisses against the inside of Ava’s thighs. 

Sara who pulls Ava’s panties down without any preamble, eager to get to her prize.

Sara who slides two fingers into Ava with such ease, as if it had been hours since they were last together not days.

Sara who still makes those small noises of awe and amazement when she sees how easily Ava comes apart at her touch.

“Sara,” Ava gasps, the only word she can manage, over and over again, “Sara.”

“I got you, baby,” Sara says.

Right before she moves her mouth to exactly where Ava wants her. After that it’s hard to focus on much of anything at all. Her hand slips down naturally into Sara’s hair, holding her in place, as if holding onto Sara is the only thing keeping Ava still standing. She’s good at this, of course she is, it’s something that Ava was more than well aware of. But it didn’t mean that each time didn’t sweep her off her feet again. 

It is as if Sara knows exactly the way she needs to be touched every single time. Knows exactly which ways to touch Ava to make her fall apart. To make her forget about everything and everyone else, so that the only thing that matters is the feeling of Sara consuming her.

And she lets her.

She’d let Sara do just about anything to her.

Without question.

It doesn’t take long, Ava already so close, already so ready and willing, and Sara so good at this that, Ava feels her peak coming too soon to even think about stopping it. All she can do is manage to keep herself standing upright, her hips thrusting up forwards to meet Sara’s mouth, as the feeling fully overtakes her. 

She bites down on her lip to stifle the sound of Sara’s name on her lips. Aware still that even with the celebrations going on  _ someone  _ could have found their way down to this end of HQ and she was rather unwilling to get caught.

Ava comes back to herself slowly. 

Eyes having squeezed shut in the moment finally opening back up and looking down at where Sara sits, still there between Ava’s legs, though now leaned back a little, her head resting against Ava’s right thigh, looking up at her with an expression that was almost fond. 

Sara grins at her from between her legs, and if Ava hadn’t just come, the right of Sara looking like  _ that  _ would be enough to push her over again. “Why don’t we take this back to your place, baby?”

Ava’s voice shakes just a little as she asks, “You sure you don’t want to go back to the party?”

“Baby this is the party.”


End file.
